


One shots based on songs

by xxxraven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxraven/pseuds/xxxraven
Summary: Variety of one shots based on songs.I rated this as an explicit work because some one shots may contain graphic stuff.In some of the stories there are few assumptions from the reader which might not describe the reader.Fandoms:K-PopMarvelStar WarsAmerican Horror StoryHarry Potter





	One shots based on songs

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky/reader oneshot based on song Pacify her by Melanie Martinez.
> 
> Warnings: none  
> Genre: angst

I met Bucky at a club one night. He was with some of his friends and I was with mine. At one point of the evening Bucky came closer to me and offered me a drink. We started talking and one thing lead to another and we ended up to my apartment. This wasn’t anything unusual to me, I have had few one-night stands before. Bucky was different from any other man. He was really compelling right from the start and I couldn’t control myself when I was around him. We ended up seeing each other after our first night together. It has been six months since I’ve known him. 

Everything went upside down when I heard that he has a girlfriend which he has been dating for three years now. It all started to make sense. The reason why he couldn’t be with me some nights was because he was with his girlfriend. Or why he refused to go out with me was because he was afraid that his girlfriend would find out.

 

I had known for a week about his girlfriend and I had been waiting that Bucky would confront me first but he didn’t, so I decided I would do it since he doesn’t have any guts to do it. It was a Friday night and Bucky said that he could come to my apartment to spend the night. It was the perfect time to confront him about his girlfriend.

 

“Hey” He said and gave me a kiss while tying his hands around my waist.

“Hey, how was your day?” I responded and tried to get myself out of his hands, walking to the kitchen.

“Nothing special, I was waiting the whole day to see you” He said while following me to the kitchen.

“I made us some pasta and bought some nice wine” I said while pointing to the table.

“Looks delicious” He said and sat to the table.

 

The evening went by nicely, we ate and chit-chatted about some normal stuff. We continued to my sofa while still drinking the wine. His hands started to roam all over my body and I couldn’t stand it anymore.

 

“Please stop. I can’t do this anymore” I said while pushing his hands away from me.

“What’s wrong?” He asked like if he didn’t know.

“You know what’s wrong, don’t play fucking dumb. I’m not really trying to be your mistress or anything”. I said and got up from the sofa.

“Who told you?”

“The only thing you care about is who told me? It wasn’t you I can say that, but it should’ve been you”.

“I’m really sorry. It all just started when I met you and I wanted to be with you but couldn’t break up with Amber” He said.

“You’re sorry? I can’t look at you right now, can you please just go.” I asked while few tears started to form in my eyes.

“(y/n) please, I don´t want us to be over”

“I believe it is and you should probably tell your girlfriend about us.” I said.

“Now please just get out”

 

Few weeks went by and I started to get messages from Amber saying I was a homewrecker and deserved to die etc. She messages daily and I try to ignore her but she’s really getting on my nerves, so I decided to ask Bucky if he could say Amber to stop harassing me.

 

I went to his apartment and knocked on the door.

“Hey?” He said while being little confused.

“I just wanted to stop by and ask if you could say to your girlfriend to stop bothering me with her annoying messages?” I asked.

“What has she been messaging you about?”

“She accused me of your break up and then said that I deserved to die.” I said while being really annoyed about this whole conversation.

Suddenly Amber appeared to the door behind Bucky.

“What is this bitch doing in here?” She asked with her really annoying nasal voice.

“So you didn’t even breakup?” I asked.

“No, Bucky can’t live without me” She said while hugging Bucky. Bucky on the other hand rolled his eyes and pushed her away.

“I can`t stand you anymore, I want to get rid of you!” Bucky suddenly yelled at her.

“You´re suddenly giving me this attitude just because she is here?” She asked while starting to cry.

“I can’t believe you’re choosing that kind of a whore over me! She is nothing compared to me!” She yelled and cried even more.

“Fucking pacify her or something, I can´t stand her whining.” I said.

“No, I’m not doing this with you Amber anymore! Get out of here, this isn’t even your home.” He said.

“Bucky, you can’t do this! You love me.” She cried.

“No, I don’t love you and never have.” He threw her jacket to her.

“Just go Amber”

 

I stayed at Bucky’s apartment. I didn’t know how to handle this situation. I basically saw them having a huge fight almost entirely about me. Of course I feel kind of bad about it but if Bucky didn’t love her why should he stay with her?

 

“I realized that you were the one for me. I was just a coward and couldn’t break up with her. I’m really sorry about the whole situation.”

“Yeah, me too. I just wish I wouldn’t have met you.”

“I can’t do anything to make this work?” He asked while holding my hand.

“No, I can’t trust you anymore. I can’t be sure that I won’t be the next Amber.” I said.

“So is this a goodbye?” He asked.

“Goodbye Bucky, I really hope you find someone special.” I said and walked out the door.

 

  _”Someone “told me stay away from things that aren’t yours”_

_But was he yours if he wanted me so bad?”_


End file.
